Yuki vs Frankie
Incomplete rp, Yuki uses up the last of Frankie's patience. Timeline: Preceeded by Chase! Followed by Yuki Meets Drunkentine Frankie knows Yuki's last name, and that makes him uneasy lol ... :V *Frankie finally >BI *Yuki` “PShhh. What are you going to do with useless information like that?” *Frankie “Make you uncomfortable, apparently.” *Yuki` “Just because it's creepy how you know. CREEPY. What else do you know, Frankie. TELL ME” *Frankie B) *Yuki` doesn't like that smile, "Do you spy on me? Watch me sleep or something weird like that?" *Frankie “Oh, no, of course not, Mr. Watanabe. That'd be so, so crude! So... amateurish." B) creeper *Frankie B) XD tchh, naa, he has people to do that for him, of course. * v * ..... 8 < nope.avi *Frankie would introduce Yuki to Mr. Brown, but... he doesn't appear to be around at the moment B) creeper Mafia XDD lol he still doesn't really know Brown at all. does any UG know Brown? B) only the DEAD ONES WHAT CAN’T TALK good point I mean no X> lolol i think i have a new thing for people disappearing all quietlike Brown is like a UG boogeyman yes *Yuki` feels dirty somehow... "If you wanted to get to know me better, most people just ask me out for dinner." *Frankie "Oh, don't take it so personally, Mr. Watanabe. It really isn't something you should concern yourself over." B) *Yuki` smirks at him, "If you say so, Frankie. I'll just take it as a compliment." He still feels dirty, but doesn't want to show it. *Frankie "Oh, oh really now, you don't need to think of it like that. This is just the way the city runs, pal." He’s happy to return some of the masses of past discomfort he's recieved from Yuki, and wouldn't mind throwing in some paranoia to boot. *Yuki` "You talk as though I wouldn't already know that." In a weird way, this could almost be amusing, if not for the fact that he feels like he should be changing rooms in that building soon. *Frankie "Well, I just assumed from your reaction... That, and how you never seem to notice us..." He smiles quite broadly, with many, many teeth showing. Frankie did not usually go in for this kind of attack, but.... seeing the other man squirm, even slightly, was very, very comforting after these past weeks of humiliation. *Yuki` "I just didn't think you would be that obsessed with me, is all..." He could tell Frankie could see right through his bravado. It didn't help he was fidgeting with his hair. "Is this just because I may or may not have told a few people about your little mistake?" *Frankie "Oh, don't flatter yourself. You ain't some special snowflake." He seems to relish the particularly awful pun. "I find allll the people in this city quite interesting, see?" His tone is downright friendly. The hair fidgeting just does wonders for his mood. And then suddenly-. Ah. "Well, Mr. Watanabe. I must ask, do you often have memory problems?" *Yuki` cringes at that stupid pun. God, he hated hearing those stupid, tired puns. "What are you talking about?" He asks with a little more resentment than he intended. How weak, he thought to himself, he wasn't supposed to be letting him get the better of him. *Frankie gives Yuki a very bored look. "Well, it seems like you might have a little problem with it after all, yea?" He breathes on his knife, which has appeared as if by magic in his hands, and begins to polish the already gleaming metal with his handkerchief. "Well, after our little altercation, I do believe I gave you a bit of a ... well, warning is so harsh.... Let's just call it advice, shall we?" he snarls and his voice goes hard. "I told you to fuckin keep your filthy lying mouth fucking closed if ya wanted to fucking keep breathing." Frankie hisses. He stops polishing the knife as it begins to hum with electricity. holycrapcreepyFrankie hey guys that's my boyfriend ha ha lolol Jana LOL *Yuki` shouldn't have said that out loud, he didn't even realize that he'd let it slip since he was so caught up in trying to get a rise out of Frankie. It certainly worked. He takes a step back, even though he knows Frankie could outrun him. "I..it wasn't a lie and you know it, Frankie...You're just ashamed of yourself for being fooled..." That is not helping his cause one bit. oh man XD X'D *Frankie QQ eats popcorn? NO. I NEED TO RESPOND HEY oh god ohohoo forgetting you're rpan your own dude things i have done^ gpoy *Frankie breath catches at Yuki's accusation. He holds it in. All the rational thoughts about keeping professional, staying calm, thinking this through, are all gently crushed under the much easier to come by, oh so familiar weight of fury. After a stretch of silence that seems to have lasted forever, Frankie releases the breath at last. It leaves fog hanging in the freezing air, but also a trail of sparks. Frankie is soon covered in them. He watches Yuki with hatred. He makes a dash for the man. *Yuki` curses under his breath, and instictively brings his arms in front of him. He didn't really know what trying to deflect an attack on a man holding a knife and crackling like a downed power line would do, but the quick movement if his arms was enough to stir up an icy blast aimed straight at Frankie's face. This likely wouldn't deter him, but he didn't have enough time to plan out something elaborate. *Frankie It's so fuckin cold- he can feel his skin burn with it. His eyes water painfully, and he shuts them tight, continuing blindly towards Yuki, growling all the while. He can't see a fucking thing, but you didn't fucking need to see to hurt someone. And that was really what he wanted to do to the man. All this useless politeness, keeping down his rage while the other man needled him constantly about that stupid fucking- Frankie's fluttering thoughts come to a crashing halt when he makes violent and painfully cold contact with Yuki as he tries to use his momentum to knock the UG member over. *Yuki` hadn't expected Frankie to keep going. In fact, he didn't even slow down. Of course, he didn't realize this until it was far too late for him to get out of the way, but he's at least able to brace himself for the inevitable impact with the Mafia man, and eventually the pavement too. Sparks were crackling all around him again and his head spun from the impact, but he knew he had to get Frankie away from him. "Get OFF me!" He growls, intentionally trying to aim for any bared skin as he tries to shove him off. *Frankie lands heavily on Yuki, and tries to stab and grab at him while avoiding the freezing grip that he can't even fucking see. He is only half successful, in that he manages the knife a hair's breadth away from Yuki's throat, but can also feel the man's icy fingers on his cheek. In seconds, he has played out hundreds of scenarios in his rage filled mind, as well as berated himself ad dozen times for not just taking care of the man from afar. He stays still, lying on Yuki, knife up, ready to end this bullshit right now. *Yuki` could feel his heart stop a moment when that last stab just barely misses him. He wishes he could move, his vibe couldn't manifest an attack unless he had room to move. Even with his grip on Frankie's face, the man didn't seem at all phased. Instead of trying to fruitlessly shove the larger man off, he makes a grab for the Frankie's wrist, desperately trying to get the knife out of his hand. *Frankie furiously tries to cut a Yuki, to at least force contact between his livewire knife and Yuki's skin- he feels something connect, but can't see anything to tell whether it is his intended target. And suddenly he feels the biting cold wrap around his exposed wrist- his hand immediately goes numb. Whether he's even still holding the knife, he can't even tell. The cold grip feels as if its creeping into him, up his arm, ice in his veins. He begins shivering violently. His eyes snap open, still watering and bloodshot, and he tries to pry off Yuki's hand. *Yuki` growls when he feels the knife drive into his shoulder, it burned and numbed his entire arm, but his vibe slowed the bleeding, at the very least. He could swear he heard the sound of metal clattering against the pavement right after that. Through his hazy, adrenaline clouded vision he could see that Frankie had, indeed, dropped the knife and was trying to pull his hand away from his wrist. Taking advantage of Frankie's distraction, he tries to make a last ditch effort to kick him off. *Frankie needs more vibe- he can't even keep himself warm, much less attack with anything- He ignores the now visible knife in favor of dancing. He probably couldn't even hold the thin metal right now in his shaking hand… And anyways, close range wasn't the way to go with ice vibe. He knew that. What had he been thinking???? When Yuki attempts to kick him off, he goes with the motion. He attempts to pull the leg up with him, to keep the man from anything but defensive movements, but he can't get his shivering limbs to cooperate. He gives up, and backs off from Yuki to regroup and build back his vibe. *Yuki` winces from the pain shooting through his injured shoulder. He wasn't in a good position to counter attack, but really, all he cared about right now was getting up and making the bleeding stop. He's able to get himself to his feet again, though he's clearly out of breath and he still couldn't feel anything in his one arm. He growls to him, "All this...all this over your pride? What is wrong with you! It was just as much your fault as it was mine!" *Frankie begins to thaw and glow and feel the rage leave him as he dances a joyful looking Charleston... that was the problem with dance battles, it was hard to keep the anger pumping while doing one of the most enjoyable things on earth... He comes back to the moment when Yuki screams to him. Frankie hisses, but he’s in a slightly less manic state than earlier. Enough to actually converse, at least "You. I tolya ta leave me the fuck alone. Pride? Fuck you. You can go rot. This is happenin cause yer a idiotic dickhead who get yer kicks by jabbin at me. You think it's a motherfuckin GAME. And now ya don't wanna deal with the consequences, despite my more 'n reasonable warnins.'' DO YOU KNOW WHO THE FUCK I AM?!' DO YOU KNOW WHAT I DO TO SHITS LIKE YOU?!'" Despite his earlier thoughts, he has no trouble keeping his supply of rage fully stocked. His vibe is also glowing in the night, making it clear as day that he's got a good store of that as well. Frankie continues to Charleston, but the swinging movements no longer look carefree and happy. He stares at Yuki with murder in his heart as his dance sends crackling electricity towards the belly dancer. I will take this moment to casually mention to you that ice does ''not conduct electricity well * w * *Frankie QQ looked it up one time sweet~ *Frankie shakes an angry fist at creator. Booo *Vivi ; A ; *Frankie .... <:I shhh Vivi don't look *Vivi doesn't look *Frankie pat pat Vivi. Then goes back to trying to murder Yuki *Yuki` has only a moment to react, but perhaps it was all he needed. Holding his arms out as best he could, he does a number of tight, though sloppy spins, aiming for the ground. He needed the motion, even though it was dizzying. It was just enough that he was able to create a barrier of ice between him and who knows how many volts of electricity. He prayed it would be enough. *Frankie continues to dance, not pausing to see if the man survived the first attack. He keeps his hands jiving, his legs swinging, all to a lively, precise tempo. The charge builds again, and around him the snow melts, and sparks jump over the surface of the quickly spreading puddle. *Yuki` is doing all he can to keep that frozen wall up, even pulling moves from his old jazz routines out of pure desperation. The pain in his shoulder felt like it was spreading, and new blood was starting to spill from the wound but at least some of the numbness was starting to fade. He didn't have time to scold himself for this, he needed to survive. After all he's gone through, he wasn't going to go down like this. TBC? Category:RP Category:Yuki Category:Frankie Category:Incomplete